


Hold Me Close -- a TLC fanart

by Foxen



Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hands, Kissing, M/M, corin likes touching ok, shirt rucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen
Summary: A passionate kiss between our favorite duo!
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Hold Me Close -- a TLC fanart

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first sketches of these two...i have many more to go lol
> 
> -Fox


End file.
